Flower Petals
by prxmroses
Summary: [Just read the story] The original story of I NEED U MV that I wrote as fiction. Read for clearer, hope you like it. / seokjin yoongi hoseok namjoon jimin taehyung jeongguk (jin, suga, jhope, rapmon, jimin, v, jungkook) / RnR, can you?


**Flower Petals** (c) **namseokbae  
.**

 **The story of BTS's new MV  
.**

 **Au; Friendship ; Angst ; T  
.**

 **I'm only a little girl who likes to write my imagination as a fiction.  
Don't forget to RnR?**

.

Seokjin meringkukkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, tubuhnya yang basah membuat kemeja putih yang tengah di kenakannya mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhnya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah kelopak bunga tulip merah, jemari-jemari panjangnya sibuk menari di atas kelopak bunga tersebut tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak barang itu hanya sedetik saja dari kelopak bunga tersebut. Hingga pada detik berikutnya air mata jatuh mengalir dari pelupuk matanya membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir tebalnya.

"Hey, Taehyung, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ini?" Seokjin mengajak kelopak bunga tersebut untuk berbicara, senyumannya tetap tercetak menghiasi wajahnya. Tampak tak keberatan saat dirinya tak mendapati satupun jawaban dari kelopak bunga tulip merah tersebut, ia lalu segera membawa kelopak bunga tersebut ke dalam genggaman tangannya dan segera mendekapnya dengan erat.

.

" _Taehyung, kau gila? Relakan saja kekasihmu, masih banyak wanita di dunia ini!" Seokjin menatapi dalam-dalam punggung Taehyung yang kini tengah berjalan di hadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah saat melihat pria yang umurnya terpaut tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu menggenggam sebatang kayu dan sesekali ia memukul benda-benda yang berada di sampingnya untuk menghilangkan emosinya._

" _Kami sudah berpacaran hingga tiga tahun lamanya, bagaimana bisa aku merelakannya begitu saja. Aku tak peduli, walaupun ia yang munafik dan berselingkuh dariku, aku harus membunuh pria itu dan membawa kekasihku kembali ke dalam pelukanku!" Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi yang tengah Taehyung tunjukkan padanya sekarang ini saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkannya pada Seokjin._

" _Dengarkan hyung, bagaimana bisa kau tetap memihak kepadanya sedangkan kau adalah korban disini. Jangan bertindak seakan kau bodoh, Taehyung. Jangan pernah buta karena cinta," Seokjin menggenggam kedua bahu Taehyung dan menatap kedua iris kelam milik Taehyung yang kini tengah balik menatapinya dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Seokjin tahu apa yang tengah Taehyung rasakan, Seokjin dapat merasakan seberapa banyak sakit yang menimpa hati Taehyung saat ini._

" _A- Aku tidak peduli!" Dan pada detik selanjutnya Taehyung segera berlari, melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya menuju rumah kekasihnya. Membuat Seokjin harus berteriak memanggil namanya agar pria itu segera menghentikkan langkahnya walau Seokjin sendiri tahu bahwa hasilnya akan nihil. Seokjin dengan sangat terpaksa segera menyusul pria tersebut, bersusah payah mengejar Taehyung yang berlari dengan sangat cepat, mengingat dirinya tak pandai dalam satupun bidang olahraga._

 _Peluh membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit Seokjin, dan kedua tungkai kakinya masih setia berlari menyusul Taehyung yang kini sudah hilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Ia harus segera sampai pada rumah kekasih –atau mungkin mantan kekasih Taehyung, sebelum pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya itu bertindak terlalu jauh. Dan jelas saja, Seokjin tak akan pernah membiarkan hal tersebut yang sudah di ketahui akhirnya akan membahayakan Taehyung. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temannya terluka, dan ia tahu, dalam keadaan seperti inilah ia harus membuktikan hal tersebut._

 _Seokjin menghentikan langkah kakinya saat kedua tungkainya kini telah berpijak di hadapan sebuah rumah minimalis berlapiskan cat berwarna putih yang telah memudar, dan beberapa bagian yang telah terkelupas dari dinding. Seokjin merasa paru-parunya berhenti bekerja saat itu juga saat melihat pintu rumah tersebut yang telah terbuka, dan ketika indra penglihatannya samar-samar menangkap sosok Taehyung dan seorang pria yang tengah berkelahi._

 _Seokjin lantas melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan mendapati seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Taehyung tengah mencoba melerai perkelahian tersebut. Seokjin hendak melakukan hal yang serupa seperti apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh kekasih Taehyung, namun disaat dirinya baru saja melangkahkan kakinya selangkah lebih dekat menuju Taehyung dan pria tersebut, pria itu memukul rahang Taehyung yang lantas membuat Taehyung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan keadaan wajah yang penuh dengan darah._

 _Seokjin segera menghampiri Taehyung yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya sembari mengerang kesakitan, lalu ia segera membawa Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya, dengan air mata yang telah jatuh membasahi wajahnya, Seokjin mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung saat mendengar pria tersebut yang terus-terusan mengerang kesakitan. Seokjin tak mempedulikan kekasih Taehyung dan pria tersebut yang kini telah melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah ini, fokusnya kali ini hanya tertuju pada Taehyung yang kini dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Kepala yang bersimbah darah dan tulang rusuknya yang patah._

" _Hyung disini, Taehyung, Seokjin hyung ada disini," dekapannya pada tubuh Taehyung semakin erat saat ia tak lagi merasakan deru nafas Taehyung yang sebelumnya berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyadarkan pria tersebut saat merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang melemas dan kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai terkatup. "Sekejam itukah kau denganku sampai-sampai ingin meninggalkanku?" Seokjin membisikkan beberapa kata yang terdengar parau di telinga kanan Taehyung, di tambah dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya._

. (line)

Seokjin menatap sebuah kelopak bunga poppi yang kini berada di atas telapak tangannya dengan pandangan kosongnya. Tampak tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelopak bunga berwarna oranye terang tersebut, hingga ia tak mempedulikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Jimin, apa kau masih mengingatku? Bagaimana keadaan kau disana? Kau pasti tengah berbahagia, aku disini ikut senang atas kebahagiaanmu." Seokjin mengelus kelopak bunga poppi yang tengah di genggamannya dengan senyuman tipis yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

.

" _Jadi jelaskan kepadaku sekarang juga, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Seokjin menatapi Jimin yang kini tengah memasukkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam koper, tidak dapat dibilang koper sebenarnya jika bentuknya saja tampak lebih terlihat seperti peti. Yang ditanya tampak tak berniat menjawab, ia masih terlihat asyik memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam peti di hadapannya. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat pertanyaannya tak mendapatkan satupun respon dari pria bermarga Park di hadapannya ini._

" _Aku baru saja putus dari kekasihku," Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya, kedua mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berlapiskan warna biru langit, di tambah dengan beberapa stiker bintang yang menghiasinya. Jimin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sembari mengusak rambutnya, tampak tak mempedulikan Seokjin yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang Jimin._

" _Bagaimana bisa?" Seokjin menepuk paha Jimin, mencoba untuk memberikan sinyal kepada pria itu untuk segera bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah telentang di kasurnya. Jimin tampak tak memperindah sinyal yang dikirimkan oleh Seokjin, ia bahkan kini memunggungi wajah Seokjin yang jelas saja segera di hadiahi oleh dengusan pria yang lebih tua._

" _Ia sudah memiliki yang lebih baik," Seokjin memang tak melihat wajah Jimin, namun setidaknya ia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang tengah Jimin rasakan. Seokjin mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dengan Jimin, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menepuk bahu pria tersebut dan mengusapnya secara perlahan, berharap saja jika apa yang tengah di lakukannya dapat menenangkan perasaan Jimin dan sedikit menghilangkan despresi yang menimpanya. Setelah bersusah payah mengejar cinta wanita yang dicintainya selama hampir satu tahun, lalu mengikat cinta selama dua tahun lebih lamanya, dan setelahnya di campakkan begitu saja. Seokjin yakin itu pasti sangat menyakitkan._

" _Kalau begitu kau juga harus mencoba mencari yang lebih baik dari dia. Kalau dia saja bisa, kenapa kau tidak? Jangan hanya terfokus pada satu orang saja, Jimin." Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah Jimin ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Seokjin ucapkan, ia lalu segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Seokjin yang kini tengah terduduk di samping dirinya. Seokjin membalas senyuman Jimin, ia rasa ia tak akan kehilangan temannya untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat reaksi yang di hasilkan oleh Jimin sangat menjamin bahwa dirinya tak akan jatuh terlalu dalam pada masa lalu dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa despresi lalu melakukan sesuatu di luar batas otak manusia._

" _Ya, mungkin aku akan mencoba mencari penggantinya. Sudahlah, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu," Jimin bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Seokjin memandangi punggung Jimin dalam-dalam, masih dengan senyuman yang tercetak di wajahnya. "Senang melihatmu seperti ini, Jim." Seokjin bergumam kecil dalam senyumnya._

 _Seokjin mengusakkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia lalu menyalakan ponselnya dan mulai terfokus dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya selagi Jimin berada di kamar mandi. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Seokjin menatap jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.45 sore, itu berarti suda hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya Jimin berada di kamar mandi. "Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya?" Seokjin memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang menayangkan bias-bias cahaya dari dalam yang berasal dari lampu kamar mandi yang menyala._

" _Jimin, kau di dalam?" Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapati satupun jawaban dari dalam, perasaan khawatir yang membuncah perlahan masuk dan memenuhi dadanya. Seokjin kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi lebih keras dan kencang, namun lagi-lagi tak ada satupun jawaban maupun respon yang Jimin berikan atas ketukannya._

" _Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?" Tampak tak ingin menyerah walaupun ia tak mendapat respon dari Jimin sebelumnya, Seokjin kini mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan susah payah sebab posisi pintu yang di kunci dari dalam. Seokjin beberapa kali menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan pintu kamar mandi, berharap selepasnya pintu tersebut dapat terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jimin yang masih berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Seokjin kembali mendobrak pintu tersebut, namun hingga sekarang pintu kamar mandi tetap belum terbuka, dan Seokjin rasa bahunya sekarang pasti membiru. Seokjin bersumpah, jika saja dobrakkan terakhir gagal, ia memilih untuk pasrah dan memanggil polisi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini._

 _Seperti sebuah keajaiban, ketika Seokjin kembali mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan ringisan kecil yang terus terlantun dari mulutnya, pintu tersebut terbuka secara perlahan. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, lalu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh sisi kamar mandi, saat dirinya sama sekali tak mendapati sosok Jimin pada kamar mandi. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada air yang mengalir dari arah bathup, dan Seokjin segera tersentak kecil saat menemukan sosok Jimin yang berada dalam bathup yang penuh dengan air, bahkan wajah pria itu hanya terlihat setengahnya._

" _Jimin kau... jangan bermain-main denganku," Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju bathup dan segera menarik tubuh Jimin agar segera bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring di bathup. Namun pria itu masih tampak setia mengatupkan kedua matanya, dengan wajah pucat, bibir yang membiru dan tubuh yang kaku, Seokjin benar-benar tak yakin jika ia dapat menahan air matanya saat melihat kondisi tubuh Jimin._

" _Kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku?" Seokjin segera membawa tubuh Jimin ke dalam dekapannya, tak mempedulikan kaus yang tengah di kenakannya kini basah._

. (line)

Seokjin membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, pria itu mengusak rambut hitamnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kelopak bunga matahari yang kini berada di genggamannya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Seokjin perlahan mengelus kelopak bunga berwarna kuning cerah tersebut, masih dengan garis lengkungan yang terulas di wajahnya.

"Sudah dua orang yang pergi meninggalkanku, dan kau juga ikut meninggalkanku, Hoseok-ah?" Seokjin menatapi kelopak bunga matahari tersebut dengan pandangan kosongnya, dan tak menyadari jika setetes air mata kembali jatuh membasahi wajahnya, mengalir dari pelupuk matanya menuju pipinya. Seokjin segera mengusap air matanya dengan kasar mengenakan lengan bajunya. "Kalian semua membuatku terlihat menjadi orang yang cengeng. Tidakkah kalian menghitung berapa banyak air mata yang ku keluarkan?"

.

" _Hoseok, kau kenapa?" Seokjin berlari kecil menyusul Hoseok yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet sekolah sembari sesekali mengenakan lengan kemejanya untuk mengusap air matanya. Hoseok tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, kedua kakinya masih setia melangkah menuju toilet sekolah. Hingga sesampainya ia pada toilet sekolah, Hoseok segera melangkah menuju cermin besar yang berada disana lalu menatapi wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

" _Hyung, apakah aku sangat terlihat sebegitu buruk hingga ia tak ingin menerima cintaku?" Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Seokjin yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Seokjin lantas terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, pertanyaan macam apa itu, batin Seokjin sembari menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hoseok dan segera membawa pria yang telah di anggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan pria itu menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di dadanya._

" _Kau tampan, Hoseok. Kau berbakat, kau hampir menyentuh kata sempurna. Ia hanya terlalu buta untuk dapat menyadari semuanya, Hoseok." Tangan kanan Seokjin terulur untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Hoseok, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai mengusap punggung Hoseok. Seokjin tersenyum sendu saat merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya yang basah oleh air mata Hoseok, pria itu pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Selama hampir dua tahun setengah lebih mengejar cinta orang yang ia sukai, dan selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, berupa penolakkan dengan cara yang tak dapat di bilang lembut, Seokjin yakini itu memang pantas membuat siapapun yang tengah mengalaminya dapat menjatuhkan air matanya._

 _Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya sejenak saat merasakan tubuh Hoseok yang perlahan melemas, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hoseok untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria itu, namun Seokjin harus reflek kembali memeluk tubuh Hoseok saat tubuh pria itu hendak terjatuh ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Seokjin perlahan menepuk pipi kanan Hoseok, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya saat melihat kedua kelopak mata Hoseok yang terkatup rapat._

 _Seokjin lantas segera mengangkat tubuh pria itu ke dalam gendongannya menuju mobilnya, ia tak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika melihatnya yang berjalan dengan Hoseok yang berada di gendongannya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan mengizinkan guru kesehatannya untuk ikut dengannya, toh ia pikir dengan ini ia dapat membawa Hoseok ke rumah sakit lebih cepat dan tak perlu memohon-mohon kepada penjaga sekolah untuk membukakannya pintu gerbang._

" _Sunbae, ini ransel Hoseok hyung!" Seokjin yang hendak menutup pintu mobilnya harus menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat melihat adik kelasnya yang kini tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan ransel berwarna hijau yang berada di genggamannya. Seokjin lantas tersenyum tipis pada adik kelasnya lalu segera mengambil ransel Hoseok dan meletakannya di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat ia terduduk, kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan Hoseok kini tengah tertidur kursi belakang dengan posisi kepalanya yang ia tidurkan pada paha gurunya sebagai bantalan._

" _Seokjin-ssi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu alasan kenapa Hoseok mendadak pingsan seperti ini?" Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari gurunya, ia lalu kembali melemparkan fokusnya pada jalanan di hadapannya dan pada kemudi yang kini berada di genggamannya. Ia mencoba untuk mengendarai mobil secepat mungkin, dan seperti sebuah keuntungan baginya bahwa siang ini jalan raya tampak sepi._

 _Seokjin segera mengangkat tubuh Hoseok begitu ia sampai di rumah sakit, lain halnya dengan guru kesehatannya yang kini ia percayakan untuk memarkir mobilnya. Seokjin sesekali menatap wajah pucat Hoseok, hingga akhirnya kini tubuh Hoseok sudah berada pada kendali para perawat, dan wajah pucat Hoseok masih terus tengiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lorong rumah sakit, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit rumah sakit._

" _Seokjin-ssi, dimana Hoseok?" Seokjin menatap guru kesehatannya yang kini tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seokjin. Seokjin mengusak rambutnya kasar sembari menghembuskan nafasnya kembali, jarinya terarah menuju ruang pemeriksaan yang berada di hadapan mereka._

 _Seokjin kala itu menjadi yang pertama bangkit ketika pintu ruang pemeriksaan dibuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter di susul oleh beberapa perawat yang keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kecil, berharap begitu ia bertanya mengenai keadaan Hoseok, sang dokter akan memberikannya jawaban yang memuaskan. Perlahan namun pasti Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang dokter yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya._

" _Jadi... bagaimana?" Seokjin menatap sang dokter lekat-lekat, lain halnya dengan sang dokter yang kini tengah membalas tatapan mata Seokjin dengan kalem. Seokjin berharap ini pertanda baik, bukan hanya berharap, itu harus menjadi kenyataan. Namun pada detik berikutnya sang dokter menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, hembusan nafas yang berarti sebuah kekecewaan. Dan pada saat itu Seokjin sudah mulai merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang menimpanya._

" _Jung Hoseok mengalami overdosis karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat-obatan. Awalnya kami pikir ia masih dapat di selamatkan karena jenis obat yang ia konsumsi tidak memiliki dosis yang tinggi, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain." Benar dengan apa yang telah Seokjin pikirkan, benar mengenai sebuah firasat buruk yang telah ia rasakan. Seokjin rasa kedua kakinya melemas dan tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia perlu menyandarkan tangan kanannya pada dinding rumah sakit untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tetap dapat berdiri._

 _Pada detik selanjutnya, Seokjin segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh, ia berlari menuju mobilnya, dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh mengaliri kedua pipinya. Berniat untuk menenangkan dirinya, namun sepertinya gagal saat sesampainya ia di mobilnya, kedua belah matanya menangkap tas ransel Hoseok yang masih tersimpan di kursi mobilnya dengan apik. Masih berada di posisi sebelumnya dan tak berubah sedikitpun._

 _Seokjin segera menyambar tas Hoseok dan membuka isinya, berharap bahwa ia dapat menemukan barang-barang milik Hoseok yang dapat di jadikannya sebagai kenangan kecil, namun ia malah menemukan beberapa botol obat-obatan dengan jenis yang berbeda. Seokjin mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangan kanannya, Seokjin memang tak pernah berniat untuk menjadi dokter di masa depan sampai-sampai ia harus menghapal seluruh jenis obat-obatan. Tapi Seokjin yakin, kali ini pikirannya tak salah maupun meleset, obat-obatan yang ia temukan di tas Hoseok adalah obat anti despresi, dan obat tidur._

" _Selama ini aku berada di sampingmu untuk kau gunakan sebagai tempat menumpahkan segala kesedihanmu, tapi kau memilih obat-obatan ini sebagai tempat pelarianmu?" Seokjin masih tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari obat-obatan tersebut, lalu dengan kesal ia melempar botol obat-obatan tersebut ke sembarang arah, tak mempedulikan kaca mobilnya yang kini retak karena terkena botol obat-obatan yang ia lempar._

. (line)

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju vas bunga yang terletak di atas nakas, tangannya terulur untuk memetik kelopak bunga anggrek. Ia lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjangnya sembari menatap kelopak bunga berwarna ungu tersebut, jemarinya perlahan mengelus kelopak bunga berwarna ungu tersebut lalu tersenyum tipis.

Seokjin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang masih dengan kelopak bunga anggrek yang berada di genggamannya. Seokjin menatap lekat-lekat kelopak bunga tersebut, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca entah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Aku seperti tak berguna sebagai temanmu, Namjoon-ah. Kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku?"

.

 _Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajahnya saat indra penciumannya menghirup asap rokok yang berasal dari sosok pria di sampingnya. Seokjin lekas-lekas membuka kaca jendela mobilnya lalu menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam saat alat pernafasannya dapat kembali bertemu dengan oksigen setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya terkurung di mobil yang penuh dengan asap rokok. Seokjin mendelik kesal ke arah Namjoon yang kini tengah asik menyesap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya sembari berusaha fokus terhadap jalanan di hadapannya. Seokjin bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan lagi meminta Namjoon untuk menemaninya keluar malam saat ia tengah bosan seperti ini._

" _Bisakah kau mematikan rokokmu, Namjoon?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada ketusnya, lain halnya dengan Namjoon yang kini tengah tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin. Tampak tak mengindahkan ucapan Seokjin, Namjoon kembali menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya ke seluruh penjuru mobil, membuat alat pernafasan Seokjin harus kembali menghirup asap yang bahkan sangat ia hindari._

" _Kau tak tahu, hidupku terasa hampa tanpa sebatang rokok, kau sesekali harus mencobanya." Seokjin berdecih mendengar ucapan Namjoon, demi apapun Seokjin berani bersumpah bahwa Namjoon yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah Namjoon yang biasanya. Atau lebih tepatnya bukanlah Namjoon pada empat bulan yang lalu. Hidupnya yang semula penuh dengan ketegasan, kedisiplinan, dan sangat bersikeras melawan benda haram seperti narkoba, alkohol, rokok, dan sebagainya perlahan berganti berlawanan arah._

" _Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih cukup menyayangi waktu hidupku, dan tidak akan membiarkan jangka hidupku berkurang setiap kali aku menyesapnya." Seokjin melemparkan Namjoon senyuman hambarnya yang kembali di jawab oleh tawa Namjoon. Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kepalanya sejak tadi terus ia arahkan pada jendela mobil yang terbuka, berharap dengan seperti itu seluruh asap rokok yang Namjoon hasilkan dapat pergi terbang terbawa angin._

" _Bensinnya habis, kita harus mengisinya," Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak menuju Namjoon yang kini tengah menjalankan mobilnya menuju pom bensin._

 _Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Seokjin yang mengikuti dirinya keluar dari mobil untuk mengisi bensin mobilnya. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, bodoh. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan membantumu mengisi bensin," Seokjin mendesis saat mendapati Namjoon yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan senyuman tipisnya. Rokok yang terselip di antara kedua celah bibirnya tampak bergerak ke atas maupun ke bawah mengikuti arah bagaimana mulut Namjoon bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu._

" _Ini hari terakhirku bersamamu, bodoh!" Kala itu Seokjin tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang Namjoon ucapkan, ia hanya berpikir bahwa pria berlesung pipi itu sedang bercanda, atau mungkin otaknya hancur karena terlalu banyak menyesap rokok. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, yang penting ia harus menyelesaikan hasratnya terlebih dahulu, Seokjin segera melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat dimana Namjoon tengah mengisi bensin mobilnya._

 _Seokjin rasa ia baru saja berada di kamar mandi dalam jangka waktu tak lebih dari lima belas menit, namun ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, ia segera mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka saat melihat tempat dimana sebelumnya Namjoon dan mobilnya berada kini sudah terbakar habis oleh kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat ia baru saja menyadari bahwa dalam kobaran api tersebut, samar-samar ia dapat melihat Namjoon di samping mobilnya kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya._

" _Sekali bodoh, tetap saja bodoh. Lebih memilih untuk menghilangkan emosimu dengan rokok dibandingkan untuk menumpahkan seluruh kesedihanmu padaku. Dan sekarang kau bahkan memilih untuk meninggalkanku di bandingkan untuk tetap bersama di sampingku?" Seokjin mengusap air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya mengenakan jemari tangannya._

. (line)

Seokjin menatapi kelopak bunga bakung yang berada di atas pangkuannya dengan pandangan kosongnya, tampak tak berniat untuk terfokus pada satu titik. Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya saat samar-samar indra pendengarannya mendengar suara kicauan burung, perlahan namun pasti ia kembali menatapi bunga bakung tersebut. Setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya, lalu ia segera mengulas sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Masihkah Jeongguk mengingat, hyung?" Seokjin menggenggam kelopak bunga bakung tersebut dan segera membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

.

" _Jeongguk!" Seokjin berlari kecil menuju sesosok pria yang berada di hadapannya, yang di panggil tampak tak mendengar suara Seokjin dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu dan menghadap Seokjin. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, apa yang sebenarnya tengah di pikirkan oleh bocah itu sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku, batin Seokjin sarkastik._

" _Hey, Jeongguk!" Seokjin kembali memanggil pria tersebut dan menepuk bahunya. Terkejut karena mendadak ada orang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan langsung menepuk bahunya, pria yang di panggil Jeongguk itu tersentak kecil sembari memandangi Seokjin._

" _Oh, hai Seokjin hyung," Jeongguk melemparkan senyumannya pada Seokjin yang kini tengah menatapinya dengan lekat, lalu pria itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalanan yang tengah di pijaknya dengan pandangan kosongnya. Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pria yang umurnya terpaut lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Seokjin tahu, sejak dulu Jeongguk memang merupakan tipikal pria kalem yang lebih memilih untuk diam di bandingkan membuka suaranya, namun kali ini ia tampak berbeda. Sekiranya begitulah yang Seokjin pikirkan._

" _Kau ada masalah, Jeon?" Seokjin merangkulkan lengan kirinya pada bahu Jeongguk, lalu tangannya perlahan mengusap bahu pria tersebut. Yang ditanya hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, tampak masih setia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatapi lapisan aspal._

" _Kau ingin Caramel Macchiato?" Seokjin kembali bertanya kepada Jeongguk ketika kedua belah matanya menangkap sebuah kedai kopi di pinggir jalan. Jujur saja, udara malam ini sangat dingin, mantel yang di kenakannyapun sepertinya tidak bekerja dengan baik sebab ia masih dapat merasakan dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya, jadi tidak salah jika ia tergiur untuk memanjakan tubuhnya dengan meminum kopi hangat._

 _Jeongguk yang mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis mencoba meyakinkan pria bermarga Kim yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. "Tidak usah, aku ingin langsung pulang saja," Seokjin menatap lekat-lekat punggung Jeongguk saat pria itu kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya di hadapannya. Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahunya kecil lalu segera memasukkan dirinya pada kedai kopi tersebut._

" _Kenapa jalannya lambat sekali, sih?" Seokjin tersenyum tipis saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari kedai kopi dengan segelas Caramel Macchiato di genggamannya dan mendapati Jeongguk yang kini berada di pinggir jalan, hendak untuk menyebrang. Seokjin menyesap kopinya lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jeongguk, setidaknya dengan begitu ia dapat pulang bersama dengannya dan dapat mengetahui masalah yang membuat pria bergigi kelinci itu berubah drastis malam ini._

" _Ya Tuhan, Jeongguk- Awas!" Seokjin rasa ia baru saja meneguk beberapa tetes Caramel Macchiato, dan ia harus segera memutuskan koneksi antara mulutnya dengan sedotannya saat melihat Jeongguk yang kini tengah menyebrang dengan pandangan kosongnya, terlebih saat ada mobil hitam yang hendak menabrak tubuhnya. Seokjin hendak berlari menuju Jeongguk dan menolong pria itu, namun sepertinya sia-sia sebab jarak antara tempat ia berdiri sekarang ini dengan tempat Jeongguk terjangkau cukup jauh._

" _Jeongguk...," Caramel Macchiato yang berada di genggaman Seokjin pada saat itu juga jatuh ketika kedua indra penglihatannya menangkap kejadian disaat mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu menghantam tubuh Jeongguk sehingga membuat tubuh pria itu terpental hingga empat sampai enam meter jauhnya. Seokjin segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Jeongguk yang kini sudah berada di tengah jalan raya dengan kondisi yang bersimbah darah._

" _Hei, Jeongguk, bangun! Jangan bermain-main, aku tahu kau masih hidup!" Seokjin segera membawa kepala Jeongguk ke atas pangkuannya dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut hitam pria itu. Seokjin tak mempedulikan mantelnya yang kini telah penuh oleh darah, yang ia harapkan sekarang ini adalah pria yang kini tengah tertidur di atas pangkuannya segera membuka matanya dan tersenyum padanya lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya butuh itu, demi apapun Seokjin tak menginginkan hal lain dari Jeongguk._

. (line)

Seokjin meringkuk kecil di atas ranjangnya, dengan sebuah kelopak bunga violet yang berada di sela-sela jarinya, kedua matanya terulur untuk menatapi dalam-dalam kelopak bunga berwarna ungu tersebut. Perlahan jemarinya mengelus kelopak bunga tersebut sembari tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga bahkan mengikuti mereka meninggalkanku, Yoongi-ah." Seokjin menggenggam kelopak tersebut lalu meletakannya di dadanya. "Kalian semua akan selalu terkenang di hatiku."

.

" _Yoongi?" Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Yoongi dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat menemukan kamar pria tersebut yang sangat berantakan. Bungkus makanan ringan dimana-mana, beberapa botol soju, bungkus rokok, obat-obatan, dan beberapa foto Yoongi bersama kekasihnya yang tersebar di ranjang pria tersebut._

" _Seokjin?" Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menyapa Seokjin dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. "Kau tidak bilang jika ingin ke sini?" Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya, sedangkan Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar Yoongi._

" _Aku sudah menghubungimu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dan tolong jelaskan padaku, apa maksud ini semua?" Seokjin mendelik ke arah obat-obatan, botol soju, dan bungkus rokok yang terletak begitu saja di atas nakas kecil di samping ranjang Yoongi. Tampak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Seokjin, Yoongi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menidurkan dirinya di ranjangnya, matanya terarah pada langit-langit kamarnya._

" _Aku sedikit memiliki despresi akhir-akhir ini, kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami karena ia ingin pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi-nya. Aku tidak tahu harus kepada siapa menumpahkan segala emosiku, aku khawatir jika kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku memilih untuk mencari cara lain agar aku dapat menghilangkan sedikit despresiku." Seokjin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sendunya, pria yang memiliki tinggi badan jauh lebih pendek dari Seokjin itu tampak benar-benar stres._

" _Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk datang ke rumahku di waktu sibukku. Setidaknya teman-temanku jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan tugas-tugasku yang menumpuk. Aku tidak ingin melihat teman-temanku di lingkupi oleh rasa despresi. Kau tahu bukan, aku sudah pernah kehilangan lima temanku karena mereka semua mengalami despresi, pada saat itu aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang teman yang baik bagi mereka." Seokjin bangkit dari sofa lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang Yoongi sembari menepuk perlahan kaki Yoongi._

" _Aku berharap aku tidak mengalami hal yang serupa seperti mereka." Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar selepas menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Hari ini aku berniat untuk membakar seluruh kenanganku dengan kekasihku, aku pikir dengan begitu paling tidak aku dapat melupakan setengah memoriku bersamanya." Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terulas di wajahnya._

" _Bakarlah jika itu dapat mengurangi rasa despresimu. Kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kita, sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama." Seokjin bangkit dari posisi terduduknya di pinggiran ranjang Yoongi lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur Yoongi. Lain halnya dengan Yoongi yang kini tengah memandangi kepergian Seokjin dari pandangannya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya._

" _Yoongi, bahan makananmu habis?" Seokjin berteriak dari dapur sembari menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat tak menemukan satupun makanan pada kulkas tersebut. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya saat tak mendapat satupun jawaban dari Yoongi, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Yoongi, berniat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan pada minimarket yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumah Yoongi._

 _Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam minimarket dan mulai mengambil keranjang yang akan ia gunakan untuk menampung belanjaannya. Seokjin tidak membeli banyak bahan makanan, ia hanya membeli beberapa sayuran, bumbu dapur, beberapa minuman kaleng dan cemilan, serta beberapa botol saus. Ia cukup mengerti pribadi Yoongi yang lebih memilih untuk mengisi perutnya di kedai di bandingkan untuk berkutat dengan peralatan masak di dapur, jadi menurut Seokjin sendiri jika saja bahan makanan yang ia beli malam ini tidak seluruhnya di gunakan, sisanya pasti akan dibiarkan membusuk di kulkas oleh Yoongi._

 _Memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya sementara di kursi yang terletak di depan minimarket, dengan sekaleng minuman berkarbon di tangannya, Seokjin memainkan ponselnya sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya. Kantung belanjaannya terletak dengan apik di sampingnya, tampak tak khawatir jika saja nanti akan ada orang yang mengambilnya di saat ia tengah terfokus dengan layar ponselnya, toh ia tidak membeli banyak barang, lagipula apa yang para pencuri inginkan dari sayuran dan bumbu dapur miliknya?_

 _Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit lamanya hanya untuk bermain dengan ponselnya, Seokjin segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan menyambar kantung belanjaannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Yoongi. Keningnya mengerut ketika di tengah jalan matanya menangkap mobil pemadam kebakaran yang berjalan dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal menuju arah rumah Yoongi. Awalnya Seokjin memilih untuk tetap berjalan santai sembari menikmati angin malam yang sejak tadi terus-menerus menerpa wajahnya, namun-_

" _Hari ini aku berniat untuk membakar seluruh kenanganku dengan kekasihku," perlahan sepotong kalimat yang pernah Yoongi ucapkan sekitar hampir satu jam yang lalu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Memorinya perlahan menjalar menuju saat-saat dimana kedua belah matanya menangkap beberapa korek api yang terletak di atas nakas kecil milik Yoongi. Dan pada detik selanjutnya Seokjin segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah Yoongi dengan kantung belanjaan yang masih setia tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tidak benar, dan ia dapat kembali ke rumah Yoongi dan memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua dan menikmati makan malam mereka dengan canda dan tawa._

" _Yoongi-," kantung belanjaan yang Seokjin genggam jatuh saat itu juga, di waktu yang sama di saat air matanya jatuh ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap rumah Yoongi yang baru saja ia datangi tadi kini tengah berada di tengah-tengah kobaran api yang melahapnya dengan ganas. Ia tampak tak mempedulikan beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran yang mencoba menarik dirinya menjauh dari kawasan tersebut._

" _Kau ikut meninggalkanku bersama mereka? Kalian semua tega membiarkan aku sendirian disini tanpa senyuman dan tawa yang selalu kalian hadirkan untukku?"_

. (line)

Seokjin menatap beberapa bagian lantai kamarnya yang terkena cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang dan masuk menerobos celah-celah jendelanya. Matanya perlahan tertuju menuju enam buah kelopak bunga yang terletak dengan apik di atas nakasnya, enam buah kelopak bunga yang berbeda jenisnya. Seokjin bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya terbaring di ranjang, dengan gerakan yang pelan dan berhati-hati Seokjin membawa ke enam kelopak bunga tersebut ke dalam genggamannya dan segera memindahkannya pada bagian lantai kamarnya yang terkena cahaya matahari.

"Jika saja aku meletakkan kelopak bunga yang mewakilkan diri kalian di hadapan cahaya matahari, akankah Tuhan kembali memberikan kehidupan untuk kalian semua untuk kembali menghadirkan senyumanku? Akankah Tuhan memberikan kalian secercah cahaya kehidupan seperti bagaimana cahaya matahari menyinari kelopak bunga ini?" Seokjin tak peduli jika kali ini air matanya kembali terjatuh membasahi pipinya, ia tak peduli jika kali ini dirinya benar-benar telah menjadi anak cengeng, seperti apa yang pernah teman-temannya katakan kepada dirinya yang mudah menangis. Ia tak akan lagi mengelak mengenai kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang cengeng jika saja Tuhan kembali menghidupkan teman-temannya yang telah tiada, ia berjanji akan itu semua pada lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

.

" _Ingin menikmati libur musim panas bersama?" Seokjin yang tengah sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak menuju Taehyung dan Jimin yang mendadak mendatangi meja makannya dengan gerakan yang menggebu-gebu. Kedatangan mereka berdua di susul pula oleh Yoongi, Jeongguk, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang berjalan di belakang keduanya sembari bercakap-cakap._

" _Boleh saja, memangnya ingin kemana?" Seokjin tak protes saat melihat Hoseok yang kini tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya dan segera menyambar lauk makan siangnya dan mengunyahnya sembari menatapi Taehyung dan Jimin. Disusul oleh Yoongi, Jeongguk, dan Namjoon yang ikut mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi panjang tempat dimana sebelumnya Seokjin duduk sendirian sembari menikmati makan siangnya. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin kini masih berdiri di hadapan mereka semua sembari berbisik-bisik kecil, membuat Yoongi yang tak senang menunggu segera berdecak kesal dibuatnya._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita menginap bersama dan membuat api unggun?" Kalimat yang baru saja Taehyung ucapkan langsung di sambut oleh sorakkan Hoseok yang menandakan bahwa pria itu setuju dengan apa yang telah Taehyung maupun Jimin rencanakan. Seokjin hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Taehyung, pria itu tampak ragu dengan rencana kedua pria ramai itu, karena biasanya mereka selalu merencanakan sebuah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Hal samapun terjadi dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon, namun beda lagi dengan Jeongguk yang hanya diam sembari membuka mulutnya, tampak tak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Taehyung._

" _Memangnya ingin menginap di rumah siapa?" Kali ini Namjoon mengangkat suaranya sembari menatap Taehyung dan Jimin lekat-lekat, yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya lalu kembali berbisik-bisik kecil, membuat Yoongi harus kembali berdecak kesal melihat tingkah keduanya._

" _Kita menginap di luar! Soal segala urusan semuanya akan Jimin persiapkan, kalian hanya perlu membawa diri dan jangan lupa uang!" Taehyung kembali menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya ketika Jimin mengetuk kepalanya selepas ia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan santai tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah di benaknya._

" _Kenapa aku yang mempersiapkan semuanya, memangnya kau tidak? Kan kau yang mengajakku!" Jeongguk membuka mulutnya semakin lebar saat melihat kedua temannya yang juga berstatus sebagai kakak kelasnya itu kini tengah bertengkar kecil, mulai dari saling memukul kepala masing-masing, lalu bermain tendang-tendangan, dan berbagai hal yang tidak sewajarnya di lakukan oleh remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu._

" _Aku berharap kalian mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk liburan kita kali ini, kalian telah berjanji kepada kita semua bahwa kalian akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Kami akan menunggunya," Seokjin mengulas senyumannya saat melihat Taehyung dan Jimin yang berhenti bertengkar sejenak untuk menyaring ucapan Seokjin. Dan pada detik selanjutnya dua pria itu kembali melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka yang segera di respon oleh gelengan kepala Seokjin, Namjoon yang memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Yoongi yang kembali berdecak, dan juga Jeongguk yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya pelan sembari meringis kecil saat menyadari bahwa dirinya semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah di ucapkan oleh teman-temannya._

.

"Seokjin-ssi, kau datang berkunjung ke sekolah?" Seokjin tersenyum tipis saat melihat mantan kepala sekolahnya di saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dulu kini tengah berjalan menujunya. Seokjin membungkukkan badannya kecil sebagai tanda rasa hormatnya terhadap gurunya masih dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Iya, sudah hampir dua tahun aku tidak mengunjungi sekolah. Aku sangat sibuk karena tugas dari dosenku dan kantorku semakin hari semakin menumpuk, dan tidak menyangka kalau sekarang gedung sekolah telah banyak berubah. Aku bahkan hampir tidak percaya jika ini adalah sekolah yang pernah kutempati tiga tahun yang lalu," Seokjin berucap sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Banyak adik kelas wanitamu yang menanyakanmu padaku dan wali kelasmu dulu ketika mereka melihat fotomu di buku daftar anggota siswa sekolah ini, banyak yang bilang jika kau sangat tampan. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan reaksi mereka jika melihat wajahmu sekarang ini, kau benar-benar terlihat semakin tampan, Seokjin-ssi. Orangtuamu pasti merasa sangat bangga karena memiliki seorang putra bertalenta dengan wajah tampan dan otak cemerlang seperti dirimu."

"Jangan memujiku terlalu berlebihan, Bu. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini manusia yang memiliki kekurangan dalam hidupku," Seokjin tertawa kecil selepas mendengar ucapan gurunya.

"Aku tidak memujimu, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan sesuai dengan fakta. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke ruang kerjaku, masih banyak tugasku yang perlu aku selesaikan. Kau bisa berkeliling sekolah jika kau mau, mungkin bernostalgia dengan masa-masa indahmu bersama teman-temanmu dulu." Seokjin mengulas sebuah senyuman di wajahnya lalu segera membungkukkan badannya saat melihat kepala sekolahnya yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Seokjin benar-benar tak tahu tempat apa yang akan ia datangi pertama kali untuk melepas rindunya terhadap sekolah tempat dimana ia pernah menimba ilmu dulu. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah dan membawa seluruh tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah berpijak di hadapan kantin. Dari sini ia dapat melihat keadaan kantin sekolah yang masih sama seperti dulu, tak ada satupun dari sisi kantin yang berubah. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada salah satu meja besar yang terletak di pojok kanan kantin, meja yang sering ia gunakan bersama ke enam temannya untuk berkumpul sembari menikmati makan siang mereka dan saling berbagi senyum dan tawa pada tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kenangan yang kita tinggalkan di sekolah ini sangat banyak, dan masih teringat dengan jelas di otakku." Seokjin tersenyum menatapi meja besar tersebut, samar-samar ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya bersama ke enam temannya yang tengah bercanda bersama di meja tersebut, saat dimana mereka bertujuh saling menertawakan satu sama lain, saling mendukung, menyemangati, juga melakukan berbagai hal yang dapat semakin mempererat tali persahabatan mereka.

.

Seokjin tersenyum saat melihat ke enam temannya yang kini tengah tertidur dengan pulas, hanya ia yang belum sama sekali terjatuh ke dalam alam mimpinya. Di tangannya tergenggam tujuh buah gelang hitam yang dimana terdapat masing-masing satu kelopak bunga dengan jenis yang berbeda.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Namjoon, ia lalu mengambil sebuah gelang dengan kelopak bunga anggrek yang menghiasinya dan segera memasangkannya ke tangan Namjoon. "Bunga anggrek melambangkan seseorang yang cerdas, tegas, dan menghargai hal berbau kejujuran. Sangat menggambarkan pribadimu yang persis dengan bunga anggrek."

Seokjin lalu beralih menuju Taehyung yang kini tengah tertidur di samping Namjoon dengan posisi kepalanya yang ia baringkan pada bahu Namjoon. Dengan perlahan Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah gelang hitam dengan kelopak bunga tulip merah dan segera memasangkannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung. "Orang yang bersemangat dan senang berteman, serta selalu menghargai keluarga maupun temanmu. Itu adalah pribadimu yang di lambangkan oleh bunga tulip ini."

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hoseok yang tertidur tertidur di sofa yang berbeda dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung. Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah tampan Seokjin, ia lalu mengambil sebuah gelang hitam dengan kelopak bunga matahari yang tergantung disana dan langsung memakaikannya pada tangan Hoseok. "Merupakan pribadi yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum setiap waktu, sangat energik, dan kau adalah orang yang hangat serta selalu menghadirkan kebahagiaan pada orang lain. Senyuman yang selalu kau hadirkan pada orang lain selalu terlihat cerah, secerah bunga matahari."

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Jeongguk yang kini tengah tertidur di lantai dengan posisi kepala yang ia sandarkan pada paha Hoseok. Seokjin perlu untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya sejenak agar dapat menggapai tangan Jeongguk, ia lalu mengambil sebuah gelang hitam dengan kelopak bunga bakung yang menghiasinya, dan segera memasangkannya pada pergelangan tangan Jeongguk. "Bunga bakung sangat melambangkan seorang pria dengan beribu talenta yang memiliki sikap setenang air dan juga pekerja keras. Pria tersebut adalah kau, Jeon Jeongguk."

Seokjin segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yoongi, ia langsung mengambil sebuah gelang hitam dengan kelopak bunga violet yang tergantung di sana. Dengan penuh hati-hati ia memakaikan gelang tersebut pada pergelangan tangan kanan Yoongi. "Merupakan orang yang simpel dan sangat mengutamakan privasi. Terkesan kasar dan sarkastik di hadapan orang-orang namun bersikap lembut pada orang terdekatnya. Itu adalah pribadimu, Min Yoongi, pribadimu yang di lambangkan oleh bunga violet."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Jimin yang kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk dan menggunakan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalnya. Seokjin tersenyum melihat hal itu, ia segera mengambil gelang hitam dengan kelopak bunga poppi yang menghiasinya dan langsung memakaikannya pada tangan Jimin. "Bunga poppi sangat menggambarkan kepribadianmu yang selalu bersemangat dan senang untuk belajar mengenal hal baru, serta memiliki bakat dan kreativitas yang melimpah, Jimin."

"Dan terakhir adalah milikku, apa kalian ingat saat dimana Jeongguk yang tiba-tiba berceletuk bahwa aku tak jauh berbeda seperti bunga mawar, indah namun akan melukai siapapun yang hendak menggangguku maupun keluarga dan teman-temanku?" Seokjin menatap sebuah gelang hitam yang tersisa, gelang hitam dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang menghiasinya. Ia segera memasukkan gelang tersebut ke pergelangan tangannya, Seokjin lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada sofa tempat dimana Hoseok dan Jeongguk tengah tertidur. Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tersebut lalu mulai menutup kedua matanya, dengan tangan kirinya yang perlahan mencoba membawa kepala Hoseok untuk bersandar pada bahunya.

" _Aku disini berharap, begitu aku membuka mataku pada esok pagi, senyum dan tawa kalian adalah hal pertama yang menyambut hariku."_

.

Fin.

.

Oke bagaimana sama fanficnya, ada yang ngerti sama jalannya? Aku tuh bikin ff ini buat ngejelasin tentang jalan cerita MV I NEED U yang sebenarnya. Karena emang scene cerita ini di MV I NEED U gak di tayangin. Kalau ada dari kalian yang gak ngerti sama jalan cerita MV I NEED U yang sebenarnya, disini udah aku jelasin lewat ffnya, masih gak ngerti juga? Oke aku jelasin lagi.

Ada yang awalnya bingung kenapa di MV I NEED U, Jin naruh 6 kelopak bunga? Disitu dia naruh 6 kelopak bunga itu untuk menyimbolkan kesedihannya atas meninggalnya ke 6 teman-temannya karena despresi cinta semua. Mulai dari Taehyung yang niat awalnya pengen ngebunuh cowok selingkuhan pacarnya, eh malah dia yang kena pukul balik lebih parah, dan akhirnya meninggal. Lalu Jimin yang nenggelemin dirinya di bathup karena despresi, Hoseok yang meninggal karena pengaruh obat-obatan, Jungkook yang ketabrak mobil karena jalan dengan keadaan despresi parah, Yoongi yang niat awalnya pengen ngebakar kenangan dirinya sama pacarnya eh malah kamarnya yang kebakar dan otomatis dia ikut kebakar. Yang aku bingung itu, RM yang meninggalnya gara-gara kebakar di pom bensin karena nyalain rokok di sana, nah loh, padahal di MV nya dia makan permen kan, bukan ngisep rokok.

Dan ada yang bingung kenapa di scene terakhir MV I NEED U mereka tidur bareng gitu? Ini dia yang jawabannya aku sendiri masih bingung buat ngejelasinnya. Di scene terakhir itu kayak cuman imajinasi Jin doang, atau entah gimana dia yang nyeret semua mayat temennya biar mereka bisa tidur bareng-bareng (?) Tapi disitu Jin sebenarnya gak tidur, dia cuman lagi nutup matanya doang sambil berdoa sama Tuhan, semoga semua teman-temannya ini cuman lagi tidur pules doang dan besok bakal bangun lagi, bukan pergi ninggalin Jin.

Sebenarnya niat awalnya akutuh mau bikin ff yang sama kayak di MV I NEED U, maksudnya tentang masalah kelopak bunganya. Tapi akhirnya aku malah bikin bunganya beda jenis, sengaja sih emang, walaupun di MV sendirinya kelopak bunganya itu jenisnya sama. Aku inikan orang yang seneng sama filosofi-filosofi gitu, dan kebetulan pas aku cari filosofi bunga, sifatnya itu emang cocok banget sama member BTS, jadi bikinnya pake kelopak bunga yang beda deh :3

Aku disini udah kerja keras mati-matian (?) loh buat nyelesain ff ini secepat mungkin, di tambah plus tuh sama penjelasan MV I NEED U. Reviewnya dong, please…..? '^'


End file.
